A urological instrument with a measuring device and receiving device as stated in the preamble is known from the European patent application EP 1571994. The receiving device of the known instrument comprises a wall with an upper edge and a lower edge, wherein a cross-section enclosed by the upper edge is significantly larger than a cross-section enclosed by the lower edge. The receiving device can be manually expanded here from a relatively flat storage state to an expanded ready-to-use state, wherein a hollow receiving chamber inside the wall is left clear. With the known receiving device a liquid can be readily received in the receiving chamber in the ready-to-use state. Measurement can then be performed on a received liquid using the measuring device. In the known instrument the measuring device comprises a recording chamber in which a liquid flow can accumulate up to a level and which is provided with at least one outflow opening to allow at least partial escape of the liquid flow. During use of the known device a liquid flow with a peak level higher than an outflow capacity, calculated in volume per unit time, out of the at least one outflow opening will thus accumulate in the recording chamber up to a level above the at least one outflow opening. Indicator means are provided to leave an indication hereof. A peak level of a volume flow can hereby be recorded using the known device.
Although the known urological instrument represents an innovative product with which a liquid flow can be received and a peak level thereof can be recorded very well, the known device does not always give an equally reliable result. The present invention has for its object, among others, to provide a measuring device of the type stated in the preamble which in at least substantially all cases records a peak level of a liquid flow in extremely reliable manner.